Green Arrow
Oliver Jonas Queen is a billionaire and the CEO of Queen Industries in Star City. At night however, Queen operates as the vigilante turned superhero known as Green Arrow. In his youth, Queen was left shipwrecked on an island in the Pacific Ocean, and went on a mission of survival and self-discovery, learning a great deal of skills, most of all, in archery and swordsmanship. One day, the wreckage of his parents ship washed up on shore, revealing that it was the Arrow Clan who had killed his parents and left him to die. Led by vengeance, Oliver repaired the raft, leaving the island and heading west towards China. For the next ten years, Oliver traveled between China and Russia, working his way into the Arrow Clan, and eventually killing their leader. After this, Queen tracked down the murderous vigilante Anatoli Knyazev. Queen was too late however to stop and kill Anatoli however, taking note of how many innocent people he had killed. After being presumed dead and lost at sea for over a decade, Oliver returned home with a mission to save his city from crime and corruption. * He began his crusade as an archer who would eventually become known as The Hood, who was willing to use lethal force by targeting members on his father's list. * After the Undertaking caused the death of his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, Oliver decided to continue his crusade, renamed as The Arrow, while also making a vow to avoid killing whenever possible to honor Tommy's memory. * Five months after saving Starling City from the Siege, the Arrow was declared as a hero to the people of Starling City. * Following the death of his ex-girlfriend, Sara Lance, Oliver started to have conflict with Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins. * Ra's threatened to kill people in Starling if Oliver did not find Sara's killer, forcing Oliver to falsely claim responsibility in order to fight Ra's to the death, where Oliver was vastly outmatched and defeated. * However, he survived, which meant by the laws of the League of Assassins, as well as a prophecy, that he must become the next Ra's al Ghul. * Oliver's refusal to take the title forced Ra's al Ghul to make Oliver's identity as the Arrow known to the public, which lead to Oliver's protegé, Roy Harper, taking the fall for him. * When Ra's al Ghul nearly killed Thea Queen, Oliver finally gave in to the League in order to save his half-sister's life and joined them under the identity of Al Sah-him (Arabic: السهم; for Arrow). * When Ra's al Ghul planned to have Oliver destroy his home, Starling City, a tradition all becoming the next Ra's al Ghul must commit (an event which would be known as the Outbreak) Oliver, who was seemingly erased from his old life, returned to his team to stop the attack and Ra's al Ghul once and for all. After saving Starling City, Oliver retired from vigilantism and began a new life in Ivy Town with Felicity Smoak. * Five months later, Oliver was called back to Starling City, renamed Star City in honor of the seemingly-dead Ray Palmer, and took up a new code-name, Green Arrow, stylized as the "Emerald Archer", to continue fighting for the people of his city. After stopping the terrorist organization H.I.V.E., and it's leader Damien Darhk, from completing Genesis, his rallying of Star City as Oliver Queen earn him the full support of the people and soon after was made the mayor. * Five months later, he came into conflict with Adrian Chase, aka Prometheus, a serial killer wanting to avenge his father, Justin Claybourne and destroy Oliver's life. When Chase's team captured Oliver's friends and family, their final confrontation was met on Lian Yu. While Oliver freed everyone, including his illegitimate son, William Clayton, Chase killed himself to detonate bombs placed all over Lian Yu to kill everyone on it. * After what happened on Lian Yu, Oliver decided to raise William, as a promise, he made to the latter's mother; Samantha Clayton, who died on the island. While Oliver struggled with his secret identity as the vigilante being compromised by the FBI, he also had to deal with Cayden James who planned to destroy Star City after believing Oliver killed his son, Owen Post. While defeating James, the victory was short lived. Ricardo Diaz, who manipulated James into attacking Star City, began to take control of Star City's government by using all of James' assets and amass a huge army. * In a desperate effort to take down Diaz and liberate Star City from his control, Oliver turns to the FBI for their help in exchange for turning himself in for his crimes as a vigilante. Although they failed to capture Diaz, the city was taken back and Oliver publicly confessed he was Green Arrow before being sent to Slabside Maximum Security Prison, being identified as Inmate 4587. * Six months after imprisonment, Oliver was released after Diaz was captured, later, with the emergence of a new Green Arrow using Oliver's gimmick, Oliver decided to separate himself from the impersonator and continue serving the city by officially using his skills as an officer of the SCPD. * After ending conflict with his half-sister, Emiko Adachi and the Ninth Circle, Oliver got a visit from Mar Novu; telling him about his fate in saving the multiverse. Biography Early Life Personality Abilities Relationships Family Allies * Birds of Prey ** Black Canary - ally and love interest ** Harley Quinn - former enemy turned ally * Justice League - teammates ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - teammate and friend ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - teammate and friend ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - teammate and friend ** Barry Allen/Flash - teammate and friend ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - teammate and friend ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman - teammate and friend ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - teammate and friend ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - teammate and friend ** John Smith/Red Tornado - teammate and friend. Enemies * Legion of Doom ** Lex Luthor - enemy Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Green Arrow (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members